Teen Titans: A New Purpose Demo
by StreakFreak
Summary: Awhile has happened since the Titans defeated the Brotherhood, and now they have more allies and a fresh start. But a mysterious stranger has shown himself, as well as a new enemy. Is this stranger a new Titan? or a threat? It's just up to him and the titans. JinxXOC This is A preview or demo of the story now, The actual one is better and a little different from this one..
1. Prologue

**This is my first fanfiction, hope you like it. Please note I that don't own any of the Teen Titans characters, franchise, or anything else related to them. The only ones that are mine are the original characters, Graham Anderson AKA Overcharge and the main villain, the High Commander and his army, and some minor characters. Also note that Jinx and Kid Flash are not in a relationship, I just don't see it, and instead will be a JinxXOC, also there will RobinXStarfire, of course. Rated T for some violence and dark moments, just to be safe.**

Prologue: A Shocking Experiment

_In a lab of an unknown location and set years ago_

A group of scientists, about four of them, were conducting an experiment, while a mysterious figure, wearing a black cloak with the hood up covering most of his face, was monitoring them, with a group of men who looked like personal soldiers, with rifles pointed at the scientists. It was obvious that this is clearly a type of hostage situation. The scientists were forced to work for this person, but the subject of this strange experiment was on something so innocent,...an infant, a 11-month old boy to be exact..

"Is it ready yet?" asked the cloaked man, in a deep-ish and male voice. The hostages were trying to work, but the baby was crying so much, they were breaking.

One of the scientists was getting angry by this man's nature. This scientist was wearing a standard laboratory outfit, middle-aged, and had grey slick hair, a grey goatee beard and lime green eyes.

"This is wrong, we shouldn't be doing this" says the middle-aged man.

"Is there something wrong, doctor?" asked the figure, irritated by this man breaking apart.

"SOMETHING WRONG?" yelled the scientist "WE'RE EXPERIMENTING ON A BABY".

The cloaked figure walked up to the man and said "You have no idea of the capabilities of this infant".

The middle-aged doctor was puzzled and yet asked "Capabilities?...What does that suppose to mean?".

The figure chuckled and said "This child has a lower risk in this experiment, than any adult". The other scientists were working on the experiment, obviously not bothered.

The figure walked closer to the doctor and said "You see, the skull of an infant is still in development, meaning that it will easier to conduct this, and the infant will survive with power beyond life and death, in theory". The doctor was shocked by these words, the others were too busy finishing the preparations.

Another one of the scientists stood up and said "We're ready to begin now".

"Excellent" said the satisfied, cloaked man. He lifted his hood to reveal his face. He had black, slick-black short hair, evil-looking eyebrows, and red eyes. The middle-aged doctor walked up to the infant, who was all set to be experimented on, with electrodes attached to him.

He bended down to the child and whispered "I'm so sorry...please forgive me". He then backed up as another scientist pulled a switch. Just then, electricity ran through the wires and struck the baby boy. It was crying in pain, as volts of electricity ran through his veins until a light started to grow. That meant to stop the experiment, and check on the little child.

The scientists and the madman walked up to the child, to see if it was a success. And as if out of nowhere, the baby cried as sparks flicked around it, it also looked like it was embedded in his skin. One of the scientists went to touch the child, but as soon as he got near, he was electrocuted. He went flying into some equipment and was nearly dead.

The man, with the evil look on his face, was excited by this power. But the doctor from before was horrified by this and himself for letting this happened.

The evil man turned around and said "With this child's new power, he will be my greatest weapon, and all those who stand in my way, will face the wrath of the High Commander". But while everyone was paying attention to him, the kind doctor was trying to escape with the child, which was wrapped in blankets so the doctor won't get hurt.

One of the guards saw him and alerted his leader. But just as they were about to get them, the doctor grabbed an object and smashed some nearby equipment, which then lighted the lab on fire. The fire caused an explosion on the High Commander, thus giving the doctor and child the chance to escape. The nearest guards grabbed their injured leader and escape the fire.

* * *

_Moments later_

The doctor was exhausted and weak from the escape and needed to get the child to a safe place to live and hide from the High Commander. He then came upon a small hospital and thought they might find a place for this child.

He entered the building and walked towards the front desk. The lady working was frightened by the doctor's appearance, the doctor's clothes became ragged and torn from the lab's explosion.

"Keep this child safe from anyone who wants to use him" said the weakened man "He has been given a curse, but it will also give him the strength to live and fight the same, awful people who did this to him". The woman was puzzled, but became shocked as she soon saw the child's condition. She carefully took the baby from the man and called for a doctor.

When the doctor arrived, the man looked at the child and said "Good luck,...Graham Anderson". He then gave it a chain with the child's name on it. Seconds later, the man collapsed and became motionless without a single pulse, and yet tears came from his eyes.


	2. Chapter 1: A Fresh Start

**This is my first fanfiction, hope you like it. Please note that I don't own any of the Teen Titans characters, franchise, or anything else related to them. The only ones that are mine are the original characters, Graham Anderson AKA Overcharge and the main villain, the High Commander and his army, and some minor characters. Also note that Jinx and Kid Flash are not in a relationship, I just don't see it, and instead will be a JinxXOC, also there will RobinXStarfire, of course. Rated T for some violence and dark moments, just to be safe.**

* * *

_Chapter 1: A Fresh Start_

_At Titans Tower, in the present day_

It has been five or six months, since the battle against the Brotherhood of Evil, and the Titans have settled in with their new allies, some have moved in with them as well. The titans' new roommates were Kid Flash and Jinx, who needed a place to stay due to her past ways.

It was about 9 in the morning, and Jinx, Starfire, and Raven were having a quiet breakfast and conversation before the boys could wake up and make a ruckus.

Starfire took a sip of her tea and said "Oh Raven, this hot beverage that you prepared is most soothing".

"Yeah Rav, it's pretty good" said Jinx, following Starfire's comment.

Raven made a smile and said "Thank you, it's good to have tea with peace and quiet, rich is rare in this place". Of course she referring to Beast Boy and Cyborg's rambling when playing videogames, and now since Kid Flash and Wildebeest moved in, it's gotten a bit worse.

Starfire chuckled and said "I think it's glorious that our friends are doing the rambling, knowing that there is nothing to do the worrying". Jinx and Raven were confused at first but got the idea from the Tamaranian girl.

Starfire took this opportunity and asked "Jinx, is the life of a titan better than your old life of a villain?". Jinx was surprised that Starfire asked that, while Raven gave Star a **"why did you say that?"** glare. Starfire realized what she did, and asked Jinx for forgiveness.

"It's okay, Star" says Jinx "There was an elephant in the room anyway".

Starfire looked shocked and said "An elephant got into our home?". Raven and Jinx slapped their foreheads with their hands.

"Starfire, an elephant in the room means that there was an obvious question, that everyone wanted to ask" said Raven looking at the confused alien girl. Starfire pondered, and then made the **"oh"** face.

Jinx looked down at her tea and said "I'll admit I was worried, but it really makes you feel better knowing you have another chance". Raven and Starfire smiled by Jinx's words. They used to be enemies with her for so long, they didn't know that she was a girl who no one gave her a chance.

Jinx looked at Starfire, smirked, and said "So you and Robin got together in Japan, huh".

Starfire blushed and said "Yes, and it is nice to be in the romantic relationship". During those earlier months, the Titans fought a powerful villain in japan, and it was also the same moment that Robin and Starfire got together.

Starfire got over her blush and asked Jinx "What about you and Kid Flash". While drinking her tea, Jinx did the "spit take", which landed on Raven, who gave a **"why me?"** look.

"Kid Flash is nice to me and stuff, but I see him as a good friend" says Jinx "I'm looking for a guy who knows what I've been through, someone who gets me, you know". Raven and Starfire got the idea and returned to their tea.

But a few seconds later, Beast Boy and Kid Flash, barged in for food. They then stuffed their faces with the food the girls brought for themselves, the girls made a look that said **"so much for breakfast"**. The guys were eating like animals, literally for Beast Boy in pig mode. The girls cleaned up after their hungry comrades let out a series of belches, guessing they want to see who can burp the loudest.

The girls were just about done while giving the guys the death glare, til they were greeted by a familiar voice.

"Morning guys" said none other than the leader, Robin, who walked in for breakfast only to find that was eaten by Beast Boy and Kid Flash. They made a wide grin to say sorry, but Robin was actually too tired for that.

"Dude, have you been sleeping at all" said Beast Boy "You look like a zombie for a sec, except without the rotting skin and hunger for brains".

Robin gave a yawn and said "Yeah, me and Cyborg were up til two in the morning". The others were puzzled until a huge yawn came from behind them. It was Cyborg himself, looking for breakfast.

"Morning, y'all" says Cyborg, while noticing the lack of food "Hey, where's breakfast?". Starfire, Raven, and Jinx made a deadly glare, with their eyes glowing, at Beast Boy and Kid Flash, who were whistling and humming to pretend they weren't there. Cyborg made a sigh, and Starfire offered tea to him and Robin.

"This is all that's left of the morning meal" says Starfire. Robin and Cyborg took a cup, seeming that it was the only thing to have at the moment. Kid Flash then made a dash and instantly came back with a box of donuts.

Kid Flash grinned and said "Here you go, sorry about breakfast". Cyborg and Robin took a donut, the other guys wanted one, but were interrupted when the girls took them as payment for the breakfast that **was** for them.

Starfire moved closer to her boy wonder boyfriend and asked "Why did you two stay up late at night?".

Robin took a sip of the tea and said "We found some kind of odd electrical anomaly in Jump City".

"The readings were going crazy" Cyborg added "It didn't look like an average power surge".

"Could it be one of our old enemies, like Overload?" asked Raven.

"It couldn't be" replied Cyborg "We tried to match the readings with all known electric-based villains, we even tried with heroes too, but no match".

Robin walked towards the giant screen and showed a map of Jump City. There was a smallish red circle on it, representing the anomaly.

"We tracked down the source to this location" said Robin pointing to the marked area "We were gonna go there and investigate to figure out-". Suddenly the alarm went off, meaning a crime is in progress. The screen showed three thugs robbing a jewelry store.

"Looks like it has to wait awhile" sighed Robin, Starfire got a hold of his shoulders to comfort him. He turned his to look at and smile, she answered back with her own smile.

"It doesn't have to" says Cyborg "The jewelry store being robbed is near the place we marked, we may be able to investigate after all". Cyborg showed the map, the crime in progress was about fifthteen or twenty minutes away to the marked location.

"Alright then, TITANS GO!" shouted Robin, and with that the Titans were off to do their job, kicking bad guy butt.

* * *

_Late at the Jewelry Store_

The robbers were ready to leave the store, they were laughing, thinking they were gonna get away.

"This gig was easy, no Titans in sight" said one of the robbers, he had short blond hair, a piercing in his right eyebrow and had Caucasian skin. The second one had medium-length brown hair, a matching goatee, and tanned skin. The third one had long black hair in a ponytail, wearing a green toque, and had the same coloured skin as the first one. They were wearing matching outfits, baggy jeans, dark brown boots, dark gray jackets with black t-shirts under them, and black fingerless gloves.

They were about to enter their black van, when a birdarang hit the driver seat door. The thieves looked behind them to find the Teen Titans behind them.

"Most thieves steal at night, you know" said Robin.

"Major rookie mistake, but makes things easier for us" Jinx added.

The robbers were about barge into the van until Robin shouted "Titans Go!". Beast Boy then transformed into a bull and charged at the van until he hit the right side of it, making it roll and land it's back or top.

"You the beast, boy" said Cyborg, giving Beast Boy a high-five. But the crooks got out and ran straight into a nearby ally, hoping to lose the Titans.

"Titans, Go" shouted Robin, the Titans went t apprehend the thieves. Kid Flash used his super speed to block them, making them change directions. Starfire, Raven and Beast Boy, in hawk form, flew to get a bird's-eye view. Robin, Cyborg, and Jinx followed them on foot. The scanner in Cyborg's right arm went off, he checked it and it didn't look good to him.

"Guys, everyone, stop" Cyborg shouted, even in his T-Communicator, everyone stopped and listen to their mechanical friend.

"What's wrong, Cyborg?" asked Raven, speaking into her T-Communicator.

"Remember the area with the crazy, electrical readings?" asked Cyborg, reminding them of the anomaly.

"Yeah, Why do you ask?" Jinx said, looking confused by Cyborg's words.

Cyborg gave a worried look and said "Those punks are heading straight for it". Everyone gasped by this, they haven't even figured out what the anomaly is.

Robin look worried and said "We have to stop them, who knows what will happen". With that, the Titans headed to the source of the anomaly, hoping to stop and save the robbers from possible death.

The thieves entered an old warehouse, possibly abandoned for months from the looks of it. The Titans arrived at the warehouse, they were walking up to the entrance.

Cyborg checked his scanner and said "This is the place, be careful, we don't know how dangerous this can be". Suddenly, two of the robbers came running out, screaming in terror, the blond one was the only one missing. The tanned one ran up to Robin, grabbing his shirt, looked like he saw a monster.

"Take us to jail, anywhere to be away from that freak" shouted the tanned one. Robin was shocked, this guy was trying to get away from the Titans, and now he wants to go to prison. Robin cuffed the two thieves to a piece of heavy equipment and entered the warehouse. They looked around and found the blond one on the ground. Robin went to check on him, he looked like he was electrocuted, his clothes burnt and smoking.

"Is he...Dead?" asked Beast Boy, looking frightened by this. Cyborg scanned the robber's body, checking for any sign of life.

"He's still alive, barely, he'll be okay in awhile" said Cyborg, a bit relieved by this, after all, barely alive is better than not being alive. Starfire looked scared, but Robin hold on to her to make her feel better. Beast Boy, while in dog mode, smelled something and growled in its direction.

Just then, a strong, bright light appeared, it went down to reveal a figure. It looked male, about six feet all, give or take an inch or two, and his body was well-built like from the looks of it. He was wearing sage green cargo pants, black boots, a heavy-looking gray hoodie with the hood up, black rubber gloves, and a black piece of fabric covering the mouth area. His eyes were glowing in a pale blue with static surging around them.

The Titans were a bit scared by this guy. He walked up a little, looking a bit ticked from his eyes.

"Leave me alone if you know what's good for you" he stated. Jinx look at this guy and feels something about him, something she gets as well. Just then the robber got up and brought out a shotgun.

"You Freaks, this is what you get for messing with the wrong guy" he shouted, he then shot his gun at Jinx, unpurposely.

"LOOK OUT" shouted the mysterious boy. He quickly removed his right glove and shot a bolt of electricity from his hand, destroying the bullet thus saving Jinx. Kid Flash used his super speed to take down the thug, sending him to the ground on his chest.

Jinx walked up to the electric boy and said "Thanks for the save". She extended her hand, when the boy backed up.

He then said "Stay away from me, you'll get hurt like he did before". The Titans became shocked by these words.

"You mean you did that to him?" asked Kid Flash pointing to the robber he was now sitting on.

"He was lucky he didn't get too close, or else he wouldn't be breathing" the boy answered. He looked like he nearly did something he nearly regret. Jinx felt sad for him, she understand what he meant by those words.

Robin walked up in front of Jinx and said "We need you to come with us, I swear nothing bad will come to you".

"You can't help me, that's what they all said but it turned out horrible" said the hooded boy. The boy backed up even more, then tried to make an escape. He charged up some electricity to make an exit, but Robin threw a capsule of knockout gas on him, the boy fell down unconscious.

Robin and Cyborg walked towards him to pick him up and take him to titans tower. Jinx and Starfire followed them, giving them a hand.

Robin looked back to the others and said "You guys take the crooks to the authorities, the four of us will take this guy, meet us back at the tower". The others got the message, Raven used her powers to lift the blond robber out of the warehouse while Beast Boy and Kid Flash went to get the other two robbers.

While on the trip back to the tower, Jinx, Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg were wondering who this guy was and how he did all that stuff he did. Jinx noticed a chain on his wrist and it look like it had a name. She carefully look at the words and when she got a good look, the words turn out to say "Graham Anderson".

* * *

**And that's Chapter 1, So sorry for the delay, I had writer's block, Ugh I hate it. I'll try to be faster with the next chapter.**

**Just checked and updated it, sorry, bit forgetful. Also I removed Wildebeest because I felt there were a little too many Titans. hope you like the update.**


	3. Chapter 2: An Unexpected Guest

_** This is my first fanfiction, hope you like it. Please note that I don't own any of the Teen Titans characters, franchise, or anything else related to them. The only ones that are mine are the original characters, Graham Anderson AKA Overcharge and the main villain, the High Commander and his army, and some minor characters. Also note that Jinx and Kid Flash are not in a relationship, I just don't see it, and instead will be a JinxXOC, also there will RobinXStarfire, of course. Rated T for some violence and dark moments, just to be safe.**_

_**Head down to bottom of page to see important information.**_

* * *

_Chapter 2: An Unexpected Guest_

_In the evening at Titans Tower_

After waking up from the knockout gas, the mysterious boy found himself in a strange room. In the room, there was medical supplies, a heart rate monitor, and a computer with the screen showing his body's statistics and condition. The boy saw a large half-machine looking guy using the computer, scanning for any neural damage or something. The large person turned his head around to see the boy awake. His hood was down and scarf-like fabric taken off, his hair was short and spikey in a slick-ish back style, caucasian skin, and his eyes were still pale blue.

"Where am I?" asked the boy, still confused about his whereabouts. The half-robot walked towards him to unhook the scanner.

"The medical section in Titans Tower. You've been out for a while, it's almost 8 o'clock " says the half-robot, giving the boy a comforting smile "Don't worry, nothing bad is going to happen. Name's Cyborg, yours?". The boy just stayed quiet and lied on the bed. Just then, the door slid open and came in a girl with pink hair.

"Hey Cyborg, is he up yet?" asked the girl.

"Yeah, you came just in time Jinx" said Cyborg. Jinx walk toward the bed to speak with the boy, taking out a metal bracelet while doing so.

"Hi..um..my name is Jinx and I see you already met Cyborg" says Jinx "Your name's Graham, right?". The boy still stayed quiet, but was confused and stared at the pink-haired girl.

_Dang, déjà vu_ Cyborg thought, there was a sort of awkward silence in the air.

"Yeah, how did you know?" asked Graham. Jinx showed the metal bracelet to him and it had his name on it.

"I found this on you and carefully took it off" says Jinx "I thought I should know the name of the guy who saved me. I pretty much owe you a lot for that". Graham lied there for a while, took a couple of deep breaths. The doors slid open again, but this time it was Robin, followed by Starfire.

"I see our guest is awake" said Robin. He and Starfire join the group to chat.

"Yeah, and it turns out his name is Graham" Cyborg responded. He went back to the computer to finish up the report on Graham's condition.

"Good, that makes it easier to get to know him" says Robin "Oh, and Raven called, she, Beast Boy and Kid Flash got those crooks to the authorities. They should be back here anytime now". Robin then took a chair and brought beside the bed, he then sat down to get to Graham's level.

Starfire moved closer to get a better look at Graham, then asked "You look like you had the bad day, what is wrong?".

Graham took a deep breath, look up to the ceiling and said "It's more of a bad life, it's complicated but I'm known as a monster to people". The four titans were a little nervous what to ask Graham next, but Cyborg decided to break the ice.

"Does it have anything to do with those powers?" Cyborg asked "How did you get them?".

Graham answered "I don't know, I had them as long as I could remember". Just then, the door slid open for the third time and came the last three titans of the team.

"Dude, I am so tired" says Beast Boy "Those jerks were almost impossible to deal with, it took forever. The blond guy was going on about getting payback, while the other two were still freaking out about that crazy electric dude". It was until then that Beast Boy realized that Graham was awake and heard everything. Everyone, except Graham, look at Beast Boy and made a face that said **smooth move, genius. **

"Okay, now back to where we were" says Cyborg, now turning his attention to Graham "I got your readings and they don't look bad. But there is something I've haven't figured out, so I need to do more procedures to uncover it. Until then, you need to stay here for a while". Everyone was a bit surprised that they were getting a new roommate out the blue like that.

Graham broke the silence, got up sitting on the bed, and said "Big mistake, you better off letting me go".

"This might be something fatal, and I'd rather be safe than sorry in these kinds of situations" said Cyborg.

Jinx decided to get closer to Graham, and then said "At least this gives us more time to get acquainted".

"You might even use that gift of yours to kick butt" said Kid Flash. But Graham started to get angry by those words. He got up to his feet and stomped towards Kid Flash, with electricity starting to surge on him.

"Gift! You call this a gift!" yelled Graham "Because of this thing I got, I've been called a monster for my entire life. Anyone I touch gets serious injuries or even worse, dies. This isn't a gift, it's a curse". Kid Flash was getting nervous about what this guy might do next. Jinx was really starting to feel bad for Graham. She still remembers how rough it was when she a little girl, causing bad luck to people, feeling like she was hated by everyone, and it didn't help that she was also an ex-criminal either. She finally step in between Graham and Kid Flash, hoping to calm Graham down.

"Look, I know Kid Flash runs his mouth a lot" says Jinx, while facing Graham, "But it would really help if you calm down, we could even help you with your powers". These words got to Graham, this girl had a good point. And the thought of figuring out the source of these powers could be good for him, even if he had to live with people he just met. Though these titans seem like good people and he had to admit to himself, Jinx was kinda cute. He sat back down on the bed he was on to think about this idea.

"Okay, you got a deal" says Graham "But how am I going to interact with you without getting too close?".

"He has a point" says Raven "It'll be difficult given his condition". The titans knew this was true, but they needed to get to know Graham in order to help him. Cyborg, however, was pondering an idea in his head. It took a bit, but he just might be able to solve this problem.

"I could make a customized suit for you to help stabilize your powers, make it easier for you to interact with people, and maybe even make physical contact without risks" said Cyborg. Graham was surprised Cyborg's idea, this could really be a good start for him. He just met these people and they're helping him with his powers.

Robin seemed intrigued and asked "Sounds good, but how long will it take?".

"I have all the necessary materials, I could make one overnight" said Cyborg.

"Dude, you lost me" said Beast Boy with no idea what Cyborg meant.

Cyborg made a frowning grunt at Beast Boy, then said to the group "I didn't mean a fully built suit, just a starter for now".

"A starter?" said Graham looking confused, as well as the other titans.

Cyborg look to Graham and answered "Something for you to start with, having most of the important functions, then I'll add the finishing touches overtime. That way you'll be able to socialize while I work on the rest".

"Oh, how joyous, this is the good idea" said Starfire feeling a bit excited.

"You can say it, I'm a genius" said Cyborg wearing a big child-like grin on his face. All the titans were congratulating Cyborg for his idea. They looked back at Graham to find him with his head and his hands covering his ace.

"Are you alright?" asked Jinx, very concern for Graham. Graham took a couple of deep breaths and lifted his face from his hands.

"No one has ever done something like this for me" says Graham "I've been hated all my life and never had anyone doing anything so nice for me". He stopped talking and took a few deep breaths.

Cyborg walked up to Graham and said "Don't worry about it, it's what we do". This actually got Graham to make a slight smile on his face. Jinx noticed it and made a smile as well.

Robin checked the time and said "Well it's getting late, time to hit the sack".

"For you maybe, but got to make a suit" said Cyborg. He then left the med bay to his workshop. Beast Boy left for bed, followed by Kid Flash.

"Good night" said Raven, leaving for bed now.

Starfire started to head for bed, but stopped and said "I do look forward for the morning tomorrow". She then resumed heading for her room.

"But where do I sleep?" asked Graham.

"You could share a room with me" says Jinx "But I guess it be a little strange now". She blushed from her own words, leading Graham to blush a little.

Robin had an idea and said "You can use the couch in the living room, it's pretty comfy. There should something to eat too. You look like you hadn't had a bite to eat".

Jinx then said "I'll walk you there, we can even get you pillows and blankets on the way".

Graham got up to his feet, look to Jinx and said "Thanks, I would really like that". Jinx gave a smile, with Graham returning one as well.

Robin noticed something between them and said "Well I can see you got things settled, so good night". He then left for his room. Jinx and Graham then left for the living room. Graham still can't believe he was about to get something to help him. He probably couldn't wait for morning. They stopped by a closet to get a couple of pillows and blankets for Graham.

They got to the living room and nightfall was upon the room. Jinx escorted Graham to the couch and help made his bed. Graham lied down as soon as it was done, getting settled in.

"Good night, I'll see you in the morning" said Jinx.

Graham then said "Can't wait, good night". Jinx was about to leave for her room until she remembered about Graham's metal bracelet.

She walked back to Graham, place the bracelet on the nearby table, and said "I forget to give this back to you".

"Thank you, Jinx" said Graham. Jinx then got back to leaving for her room.

* * *

_Two or three hours later_

It's been a few hours and Graham still hasn't gone to sleep. It felt strange for him, sleeping on something nice and soft. Jinx was still a little awake in her room, wondering if Graham was sleeping well. Robin was soundly sleeping in his bed. Starfire was sleeping as well, with her pet maggot, Silkie. Raven was sleeping with a bit of levitating. Kid Flash was moving in his sleep, a bit fast too as well. Beast Boy was sleeping in bat form on a railing on his bed. Cyborg was the only one awake, working on Graham's new suit like he promised.

The next morning will a very big one for this group of teens.

**Hey Guys, big news is that I'm gonna redo the story because I didn't think I get this much likes and I also felt I could have done better like change Graham's powers because the electricity thing is kinda over used and learned of a better power that will really fit well in this story as well as a better connection for the OCXJinx. Sorry but I feel this might be better. So a better version of the story will come out soon. This is more off a demo or preview. **


End file.
